American Beauty
by THERExistsAstar
Summary: Calli Larroca, a transfer from America, catches and holds Hogwarts' attention, especially that of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Stuck in the middle of two best friends, who will she choose? Songfic. Allegedly Mary Sue but I truly don't care.
1. American Girl

So this is my first official HP fic. It's been long in development and I thought it might be time to finally put it up. Give it a chance, please, at least until the second chapter, yeah? Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling and the lyrics belong to Tom Petty, not me.

* * *

_Well she was an American girl  
__Raised on promises_

Sirius Black felt a new buzz as he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and he knew it was not because it would be his final year. He had to know what was causing everyone and everything to seem as if it were breathing with a whole new energy. Seeing nothing new around him, he decided to search for it later.

Entering his normal compartment, he found Peter already there. He remembered it would only be the two of them for some time since the prefects, the Head Boy, and Head Girl always had a meeting at the beginning of the train ride to Hogwarts, meaning James and Remus would be detained for a short while.

"Hey Wormtail. What's up, is something different around here or is just me?"  
Peter did not look up from his magazine, "There's a new student."  
"Of course there's new stu-"  
"No," he put the magazine down, "A _transfer_, from America."  
"Girl?"

Peter nodded.

"What's her name?"  
"Not sure."  
"What year?"  
"Ours."  
"Bitchin'. Is she smokin' hot?"  
Peter sighed, "I don't know."  
"She single?"  
"Wouldn't know, haven't met her."  
"What house do you think she's in?"  
Peter glared over his magazine, "Padfoot, I have no idea."  
Sirius rolled his eyes, frustrated, "Do you know anything?"

Silence took over the compartment, leaving Sirius anxious. He could not sit still for much longer without going mad and he sure could not wait any longer to meet this new girl. He hoped she would be at least tolerable to look at and since she was American, she had to be automatically fun and boisterous, he figured.

Thankfully, he could hear a commotion in the hallway, meaning the prefects' meeting was out and his best friends were finally going to come and entertain him.

The door opened, "Mate, I _told_ you Evans would be Head Girl! So pay up! Five whole galleons!"  
"Bugger off, Prongs," Sirius grumbled.  
James laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Cheer up, the new girl's a dish."  
"You've _seen_ her?! Tell me everything you know!"  
"Uh, she's friends with Lily, it seems. She's from New...," he paused, "Oh, one of those 'New' states-"  
"It was New _Hampshire_, Prongs," Remus interjected knowingly.  
"Yeah, thanks Moony. So she's short (But what do you expect? She's a _Yank_), brown hair, got sorted into Gryffindor. And she's bloody friendly too! Did I miss anything Moony?"  
Remus glanced at James, feeling the need to roll his eyes but ignored it, "_Her name?_"  
James looked like he just remembered the most important thing, which he had, "Right! Her name's Calli."

Sirius could feel himself grin from ear to ear. She sounded perfect. It was just a matter of time.

"Hey Padfoot, you're in luck," Remus smirked, looking out into the corridor, "That's her."

Sirius' eyes shot up to the door and saw Lily escorting another girl. The attractive brunette waved to both Remus and James, who returned the gesture.

Within seconds, the door was open and she was introducing herself to the remaining two boys.

"Hi, I'm Callisto Larroca, fresh off the boat from America and _quite _easily influenced by British accents so _please_ be gentle," she shook hands with the plump Peter Pettigrew and the seemingly suave Sirius Black as she innocently smiled at them.  
"Well in _that_ case," Sirius replied smoothly, "Why don't you join us?"

Calli did not bother to suppress her grin. There were all such charming boys in their own way though it was obvious that James Potter was head over heels for Lily which made him all the more adorable. Peter seemed friendly enough and she could already tell Remus was the clever one – the small twinkle in his blue eyes told her so. But this Sirius Black character had a different sort of twinkle and it was undeniable he knew it and used it to his advantage. They were very intriguing indeed.

_She couldn't help thinkin'  
__That there was a little more to life somewhere else_

"_No_, there is no way I am _willingly_ going to sit with _Potter_."  
James moved to protest but Calli shrugged, "I'm sorry to say it boys but what my dear friend Lily says is final – she's my _only_ friend here in good ol' Britannia so I really simply _can't_ have her upset with me. Cheerio chaps!"

Sirius made it his task for the year to befriend this foreign beauty so she would have more than just Lily Evans to pass the time with.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned redhead was pulling Calli further down the train corridor.

"I cannot _believe_ you were considering sitting with _Black!_ And making me endure Potter! Oh Calli, you have much to learn!"

Calli chuckled at Lily's tone. She knew just how James and Sirius were. They may have thought they were something else but boys that good looking and that overly confident were a knut a dozen. They were like open books – you knew their methods, their ways, and just how to respond within only moments of meeting them.

But then again, maybe all that was different across the pond, so she figured she would let Lily fill her in on everyone and everything that made up Hogwarts.

When they finally sat down Calli continued the conversation, "Well, I really don't think I have to worry about James, but what's so bad with Sirius?"  
Lily scoffed, "Black is a _major_ ladies' man; he's been with practically half the girl population and probably because the other half consists of girls who are too young, too old, or are Slytherins (by the way, try to avoid them, they're the ones who wear silver and green). And you're new, _gorgeous_, the right age, _and_ a Gryffindor. Plus, from what I understand, you're not a pureblood which helps anger his parents _so_, in conclusion, you are _perfect_ for Sirius Black. And I _refuse_ to let that happen to you! Especially with all that you've been through!"  
Calli placed her hands on Lily's shoulders, trying to calm her, "Lily, don't worry. If I ever feel the need to date, which I _doubt_ I ever will, Sirius Black will be on the bottom of my list – no, scratch that, he won't even be on the list!"

Lily smiled proudly, glad she could save her new friend from another unneeded heartbreak. But Lily somehow forgot that when Sirius Black set his sights on a girl, which he had in the case of Calli, he did not give up.

But the train ride continued and afterwards, Lily directed Calli to a carriage that was both far from the Marauders and full of the other Gryffindor seventh year girls. They welcomed Calli heartily as if she was a long lost friend and filled her in about everything else she would need to know about the inner workings of Hogwarts at the feast.

Lily showed her the way to the common room and where she would be staying. Calli was to have her old bed since Lily was being moved to the Head Girl room, which happened to share a common room with James Potter. The other seventh year girls, though, did not waste any time in asking the question the remaining four were dying to know.

"So, Calli... what made you transfer to Hogwarts?"

Calli sighed, looking over the five girls around her. Lily already knew the basics of the story but Calli wondered if she should go and spread her pathetic story around. One reason Hogwarts was good was because no one saw her at _that _girl... at least not yet.

But it was a part of her and she could not deny that.

"Okay, well, back home I went to Grant School of Sorcery and in the middle of my fourth year, I started going out with a boy, his name was Drew Leandre and he was a sixth year at the time. At first I tried not to let myself dream too much but once we'd been going strong for a year, I knew that it was for real. Everything was going perfectly until around the next Christmas when I found out he was screwing around on me with this girl named Stephanie. I never saw it coming – I mean he'd told me he _loved_ me! He even gave me a _promise ring_," she pulled on the chain around her neck, revealing the small ring, "But I had to break it off and I obviously did but somehow we've remained friends. He still owls me and calls me when I'm home. We'll even hang out every now and then when _she_'s not there. 'Course then, right before I left, it was announced that he and _Stephanie_ were _engaged_. But I feel like I'm still just waiting for the day when he wakes up and realizes what he's missing."

She stopped, looking over the girls. They did not pity her, which she was thankful for. They almost looked like they understood.

_After all it was a great big world  
__With lots of places to run to_

So she continued, "Anyways my grades had slipped a bit too much so I guess my parents had started discussing me going somewhere else. My dad suggested Salem Witches' Academy since it was closer to home and I wouldn't have to worry about anymore guy problems. But my mother wouldn't hear of it – I think she was waiting for any excuse for me to go to Hogwarts (she went here, you know, but she was a Ravenclaw). I think she's always dreamed of me going here and marrying some British boy, which, of course, didn't please my father at all. But, as you can see, she won the argument, like usual, and here I am! And I am happy to announce already, I'm _glad_ she won."  
With that all the girls smiled and Calli was then tackled to her bed as all the girls embraced her, screaming of how they understood and how they would help her forget 'that _dreadful_ Yankee bloke!'

After a few fits of laughter, they began to unpack. Meanwhile, the Marauders lounged around on the couches and chairs in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. For them, there was no need to unpack really for there was not much to unpack. James also wanted to see Lily the minute she came down from the dorm, whenever that would be, so he could escort her to their new quarters.

But down from the spiraling staircase that led to all the girls' dorms floated a lot of noise, in fact more than normal amount – girls laughing and singing rather loudly.

Lily finally came prancing down the stairs, grinning wide some time later.

James was at her side within seconds, his arm sticking out for her to take if she so pleased... which she did not.

He ignored it, grinning, "What's all that racket?"  
"Oh, that was just us girls getting to know one another," she actually smiled, but at the memory, not at James like he told himself.

James could hear Sirius chuckling behind him, mumbling something about 'the new girl.' He grinned and said goodbye to his three friends before sprinting after Lily to catch up as they headed to their new rooms.

_And if she had to die tryin'  
__She had one little promise she was gonna keep_


	2. You're My Best Friend

Don't know anything Rowling wrote or Queen sang.

* * *

Calli followed the girls from her dorm down to breakfast, still unsure of the twists and turns of the castle. She waved to every familiar face she saw, which was only about four other people – the Marauders. Lily soon joined the girls and instantly began telling Calli about more of the workings of Hogwarts, which she was silently thankful for.

They were continually interrupted by boys from all houses introducing themselves to Calli, which she graciously accepted. She concluded her mother was right – English (and seemingly Scottish, Irish, and Welsh) boys _were_ nicer.

Schedules were passed out and Calli's was filled with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, and Potions. Her schedule practically matched Lily's, minus one class, and also James', who came over to compare his with Lily's. With him, he also brought Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Did you all purposely pick the same classes?" she asked, looking at all four schedules, seeing they were all the same.  
Sirius smirked, "No, we just all want to be Aurors."  
"Oh, very impressive. So if I get into any sort of trouble, one of you will be able to protect little ol' me?" she batted her eyelashes.  
It seemed almost too much for Sirius, who stumbled over his words, "Y-you bet!"

_Oooh, you make me live  
__Whatever this world can give to me  
__It's you, you're all I see_

James and Remus looked at Sirius like he was insane. Since when was Sirius Black anything but smooth with the ladies? Sirius caught the glance and read it perfectly, clearing his throat and collecting himself.

"But then again, there's already a long list of girls who want to be saved by me," he added.  
"You could be right about that," Calli nodded thoughtfully, "But I'm sure Remus or Peter might be available since James would surely be too busy saving Lily. But then again I wouldn't want to impose on you two, so I guess I could find _someone_ who would find my unending gratitude and devotion appealing."  
Before Sirius could reply, James stepped in, "Is that what I'll get from you, Evans, if I save you?"  
"What I'll give you will _not_ be appealing, Potter."  
James leaned closer, "Ah, you're wrong there! Anything involving you is appealing."

Lily rolled her eyes, picked up her books, and left the Great Hall.

After a few minutes of laughter at the expense of James, Calli realized she had not followed Lily and she had no idea where her first class was.

"Oh no, I should've followed Lily! At least I would have found the way to Arithmancy!"  
Sirius made a face of disgust, "Why are you taking _that_ class? What a way to start term!"  
"Come on, I'll show you," Remus offered as he shot a look at his friend, who jumped up and offered his services as well, but Remus shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Padfoot, I've got it. Plus, you'll be late for class."  
"So will you but escorting Miss Larroca to class would probably be the prettiest reason for Sprout's disappointed look."

_Oooh, you make me live now honey  
__Oooh, you make me live_

The two had already walked away before Sirius could finish his attempt at flattery and he sat back down next to Peter, ignoring his friends' snickers.

"Sod off, Prongs, you did no better with Evans."

* * *

A few days later, Calli entered the library and plopped herself down in a chair across from Remus.

"Hello old boy, that was a jolly good Potions class we had today, eh?" Remus raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned, "Did I sound British? Think I'll fit in better now?"  
He shook his head, "Your accent's a bit extreme and I hope we don't sound _that _ridiculous. But you don't think you're fitting in here?"  
"No, I'm fitting in quite well actually, I guess I just want to _blend in_ better. I seem to be causing quite a stir around here. I mean, I think I've meet just about every guy here, fifth year and up. You know, a second year asked me out today – a _second year!_ Not only was he five years younger but he was even _three inches shorter_, _at least!_ How is that _attractive?! _What makes _me _so desirable to the British masses?"  
"Well, you're stunningly beautiful," Sirius, who had arrived unnoticed, sat down next to her.  
Peter, too, arrived and stood beside him, "Bloody friendly."  
"Quite intelligent as far as I've seen," Remus added.  
"Very true, did you see in Potions today? _Brilliant!_ Do you play Quidditch too?"  
Calli furrowed her brows at the question, "No-"  
James sighed, "I just fell _out_ of love with you, Larroca."  
"I played Quodpot back home though, it's somewhat similar. There's eleven players and one ball, and I'm not one to brag, but I was damn good at it."  
James brightened at the prospect, "That's good enough for me! Say, why don't you try out for the Gryffindor team then? Tryouts start Tuesday."

Calli looked James over and saw he was serious and sincere so she agreed to tryout. After an explanation of Quodpot, James decided she should try out for a Chaser position and have the "_lucky_ opportunity to work along side" him. Sirius, though, thought she should instead be a Beater like him, but James waved his suggestion away since they already had the needed number of beaters.

_You're the best friend that I ever had  
__I've been with you such a long time_

Calli took in the sight of the four boys around her. She had not even known them a week but adored all of them, especially when together. They bickered like old ladies sometimes but were as loyal as brothers always. She knew that, no matter what, she could probably never be a part of that since one could tell they shared secrets that only came with the years they knew each other, but she was willing to try anyhow.

"Boys," she demanded over their discussions of potions, Quidditch positions, and girls (mostly Lily). Her voice commanded their attention as they all fell silent and looked at her, "I have decided…" She paused for dramatic effect, "After much thought and research and if you'll allow it, I have decided that you all are my new best friends. I've met every decent person in this school seemingly and you four are simply my favorite."  
James scoffed, "We're everybody's favorite, m'dear."  
"I think I can name a few who would beg to differ," Remus remarked.  
"Yes, well, back to the point," James waved Remus' comment away, "It's about bloody _time_ you realized, Larroca, that we're your best mates! And since we're such dear friends… you think you could put in a good word for me with that beautiful redhead named Lily Evans for me?"  
Calli grinned, "Oh please, James, as if you have to ask! I started the minute I met you!"

With that, the friendship was cemented.

_You're my sunshine  
__And I want you to know  
__That my feelings are true  
__I really love you_


	3. Go Your Own Way

Just as always -- characters/settings belong to J. K. Rowling and lyrics belong to Fleetwood Mac.

* * *

Walking away from the Quidditch pitch with eight other students, only one of them another girl, Calli felt her chances of getting the one remaining Chaser spot were slim. Granted, a keeper was also needed so that brought her odds up but she figured she still would not make it. She had never even played Quidditch before!

She could not help but look back as the current five members of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team debated on which two to allow in. Only Merlin knew when they would finally reach an agreement so she tried to distract herself with Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

Calli had recently found out that Remus had had the highest average in the class since his third year and decided to persuade him to help her. He had agreed happily if she agreed to help him with Potions.

Calli had been shocked, "_You?_ Remus Lupin needs help with a class?"  
Remus smiled sheepishly, "It's one of my dirty little secrets – I'm rubbish at Potions."  
"Well, you've got yourself a deal then," she stuck out her hand for him to shake, "And your secret's safe with me, Lupin, no worries."

She added a wink for effect but had not let his hint of having _other _dirty little secrets slide. With time she figured she would find them out.

_Loving you  
__Isn't the right thing to do_

She was leaving the common room for the library when Sirius caught her attention. Her insides tightened, knowing her brought news from the Quidditch team.

"Hey," he grinned, "Can I talk to you?"  
Calli nodded, all vocabulary leaving her, even the words "Yeah," and "Sure," had gotten lost.  
"So the guys talked it over. We picked Bauer as our keeper," Calli could not believe he was dragging this out, "The position for chaser though was much easier, I'm afraid. I had your back the entire time, I hope you know…"

Calli readied herself for the news. She did not understand why it meant so much to be on the team but it did nonetheless.

"But we picked you. Johnson's not too happy so you better stay clear of him."

She was ready to take a deep sigh and head back to her room until she went over Sirius' words again in her head. She had got the position! Instantly, her face brightened as she looked up at Sirius.

"Really? You're sure?"  
He chuckled, "Oh yeah, we're sure."  
She threw her arms around him, "Oh, you won't be sorry! I promise!"

He barked out a laugh at her reaction and when her feet found their way back to the ground, she was unsure of what to do next.

She shifted her weight, "Okay, well, I should get to the library…"  
"Wait," Calli looked back at him expectantly, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend…"

Calli could not help but feel her eyes grow wide. Lily had been right! It had been two weeks and Sirius was already after her. How was she to refuse? She laughed.

"Sirius, there isn't a Hogsmeade trip for over a month, don't you think this is a little early to be asking?"  
He smirked, "I have my ways. If you wanted to go to London, I'd find a way."  
"I'm flattered," she looked around as if an excuse to say no would pop up, "But I don't think I should. I'm not sure I'm ready to date again. We barely know each other!"

Sirius was speechless. He was actually being _rejected._

_How can I ever change things  
__That I feel?_

Sirius shuffled his feet, "Oh, uh, no harm in trying, right?"

He forced a smile before continuing on his way into Gryffindor Tower and so she continued on her way to the library.

For the next month, James and Sirius seemed to be more alike than before. Lily continually rejected James' advances while Calli still refused to go out with Sirius. Sirius had used every charm he had and every trick he could think of to convince her but she stood firm. He even stopped seeing other girls to prove his commitment but it did no good.

Calli began to avoid the Marauder group so she would not have to reject Sirius once more. She knew it had hurt him the first time – she wondered how many, _if any_, girls had ever done so before – and she hated that she had to continue to refuse him.

She took refuge in the company of Lily, who was usually avoiding James, or Remus, who could usually be found alone in the library. These were two of the positive consequences of Sirius' wooing – Calli became closer to Lily and Remus.

Calli liked Lily for her determination and her feisty temper. She adored Remus for his calming nature and intelligence. The Marauders may have been her group but Lily was becoming unchallenged as Calli's best friend at Hogwarts, though Lily would usually get frustrated at Calli for her continued support of James Potter, especially as Lily's potential boyfriend.

Remus, on the other hand, was another story. He was definitely one of Calli's best friends but she had to admit she always felt different around him. She loved talking late into the night with him, it seemed anything and everything was important when it found its way into their discussions.

Both of Calli's British best friends heard of Sirius' numerous failed attempts for her.

_If I could,  
__Maybe I'd give you my world_

In early October, Sirius came up with yet another idea but this one involved more than just him. In this scheme he needed Remus.

Finding Remus doing homework on his bed, Sirius laid out the plan to him.

Remus had grown up with a fascination for books. He had read anything he could get his hands on. Sirius knew this and he knew that because of this, Remus had a good idea of poetry and such that may persuade a stubborn woman.

Remus was not one to refuse someone in need, especially his best friend, but he could not help but hesitate when he realized Sirius wanted help with _Calli_. If it had been any other girl, Remus would have agreed immediately but seeing as it was one of her best friends Sirius was after, Remus was unsure of how to approach the situation.

But he sighed, knowing he could not abandon his best friend in his time of need, no matter what his feelings on it were. So he agreed.

He pulled out a new piece of parchment and tried to focus on Calli and what he could write about her.

James eventually came in and was subject to hearing Sirius' new idea.

"What is this Moony!? You help _Padfoot_ with Larocca but you won't help _me_ with Evans?"  
Remus looked up for a second before going back to the letter, "Prongs, you don't need any help with Lily."  
"What are you talking about? She _still_ refuses to go out with me!"  
"But she'll say yes eventually. Sirius' chances with Calli are rather slim while you and Lily are inevitable."  
"Oh," James shrugged and sat down on his bed, "In that case, go ahead, help Padfoot, he needs it."  
"I'm right here you know! And I don't need help, I'm _Sirius Black!_ Larocca's just... new territory and I need some reinforcements. That's all."

Remus and James shared a knowing glance before Remus returning to the loving words that described Callisto Larroca.

_How can I  
__When you won't take it from me?_


	4. Your Song

Here is number four! Thank you for the reviews, guys.

Rowling owns the characters and settings, lyrics to Elton John, and original characters to me.

* * *

Halloween – and the subsequent first Hogsmeade trip – was drawing very close as Calli received her fourth love letter from Sirius.

The first had been a surprise to say the least. She was not sure if it was a joke but she began to take them more seriously as the second and third showed up, again in Sirius' writing, but in words Calli had doubted Sirius would use. But she was moved by them anyways and began to look forward to them.

On the Sunday after the Hogsmeade trip and before Halloween, she received yet another but she had arrived too late to read it first since she had just come back from a shower after a long day of practicing for the upcoming Gryffindor/Slytherin game. She found Lily sprawled on her bed reading the letter.

Calli was not put off by the move since Lily had read the previous three letters that had preceded this one.

"_Your eyes can make men dizzy and finally I think I can find words for the first time_," Lily read aloud, "_Now I feel as if I can be myself at last and show you the tender, hidden side. What _can_ I say? Hearing your name is like a ringing in my heart and I go mad just thinking about you. Seeing your beauty stays with me like when one stares at the sun too long and when he finally looks away is left with a red blot on all things long afterwards_."  
Placing the letter down on the bed, Lily looked up at her friend, "Well, I'll say, if Potter wrote stuff like that _I_ might reconsider."  
"Yes, well, James Potter is _not_ Sirius Black."  
"Ah, but he is slowly becoming _like_ him. He seems to be just as much a one-woman man as Potter," Lily pointed out, "Scary, isn't it?"  
Calli's look seemed to agree, but she quickly brightened, "So if they are in such similar situations… if I say yes to Sirius, then technically you'll say yes to James?"  
"No, no, no, no! You've got it all _wrong!_"  
Calli grinned, "I think I may yes to Sirius just for this very reason!"  
"It will do no good, Callisto Larroca, none at all!"

Calli choose to ignore Lily's objections. Lily's feelings for James Potter were obvious enough to anyone who was paying attention, especially since Lily had been slipping lately, but she still put on the act in front of James.

She reread Sirius' letter once more before putting it with the others. Who knew after only two months at Hogwarts, she would in some sort of love triangle… or maybe it was a square? She still wondered about Drew, though she knew better and actually wanted nothing to do with him, but now with the introductions to such Brits as Sirius and Remus, she was even more confused.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
__I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

Sirius seemed determined to win her and her determination to refuse him got weaker and weaker with every letter. It was reinforced whenever she spent quality time with Remus, though. He had felt ill the Thursday before and she had made sure to take notes for him in Potions and bring him lunch before ensuring he made it to Transfiguration safely. After watching his intake at dinner, she had insisted he return his bed where she nursed and watched over him.

Though James, Sirius, and Peter were usually around, Calli still felt giddy under his gaze. She always thought she had read a gesture or a look to mean something more but he never acted on any of it so she was left to wonder at her translations and make herself content with being just best friends.

But every time she felt she had grown closer to Remus, a letter from Sirius would arrive within a few days.

Sirius wondered how long he should keep the charade up as it seemed to have no affect on Calli. Maybe, he thought, Remus' words just were not heartfelt enough.

The day before, after returning from Hogsmeade, Sirius had approached Remus with the idea, "Do you think you can do any better, Moony?"  
"You don't think I'm trying my hardest for you?"  
"I don't know! Do you fancy anyone? If you do, picture her when you write these things… but, you know, replace the obvious things so they fit Calli. Act like it was your heart on the line here, not mine."

Remus nodded without a word and pulled out a new piece of parchment.

To answer his best mate's question: yes, he did fancy someone, but there was no need to replace anything to fit Calli because when he wrote those things, he was already picturing her.

He was not sure when he had begun to feel this way, probably within the first week but definitely after Sirius since he had started from day one. Remus had liked her very much almost instantly but after realizing she was so smart and so friendly – not to mention stunning – he had dared to like her in a different way. Then the two of them became best friends, instead of just a part of a group of five, and Remus felt he might be getting into a bit of trouble but he refused to deny himself the joy of getting to know her better. Maybe it would help him get over her but it never did.

_I don't have much money but boy if I did  
__I'd buy a big house where we both could live…_

It got worse day after day and this entire week was no exception. She had earned Gryffindor fifty points from Slughorn after perfecting the potion they were learning and blossomed under his tutorage in Defense and on Tuesday. She had fussed over him Wednesday – the day of a full moon – when he grew pale and then on Thursday when he missed breakfast and Potions. During Charms the day before, he could not help but smile as he watched her perfect the spell, face adorably scrunched up in concentration.

Normally, when his mind became taken over with thoughts of her, Remus would shake his head, hoping the thoughts would fly away like water droplets being shaken off a wet dog but since the task at hand was Calli-related, there was no need for his daydreaming to end.

He began to compose the letters as his mind focused on her eyes and how they were a chocolate brown, almost matching the hue of her hair. Those eyes and the easy movement of her wavy hair always stuck with him and popped in his head at the strangest moments, but he welcomed the distraction most times.

Rereading the letter, he glared at Sirius, or at least in his head he did, because he could not see what was wrong with his letters. If Sirius was failing, it was because of something _Sirius_ was doing… not what Remus was doing.

Putting it aside, he headed down to dinner with the rest of the Marauders, who, of course, met Calli on the way down to the Great Hall. Instead of going down in small groups of two but bound by friendship like was the usual, Calli stuck to Remus seeing as he was her favorite among the four and Sirius stayed close to her in hopes she might suddenly change her mind. James, being Sirius' best mate, walked beside him, while Peter followed as well, never wanting to miss anything. The Marauders seemed to be overtaking the poor girl and soon, other boys, feeling left out, joined in. She was almost getting used to entering the Great Hall with a large entourage.

But at least she had Remus by her side.


	5. Mamma Mia

Characters/settings belong to J. K. Rowling and lyrics to ABBA.

I'm not going to comment on the reviews this time around except for that I am an American, and a New Englander for that matter, so if anyone knows what an American really acts like... it's me, nice try though.

Enjoy.

* * *

After dinner, Calli quickly said goodbye to hide in her dorm room, absolutely confused. For some reason, while looking over at Remus stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth, she had realized that she might have more than just best friendly feelings for him.

If so, she thought, she was screwed. Remus had not shown any sign that he felt at all similar. She never thought she would want her best friend to be one of the boys who fawned over her.

Lily came in, "Hey, you left me alone with _Potter!_"  
"Lils, do you think anyone of the Marauders like me?"  
"Of course they like you-"  
Calli shook her head, "No, I mean _like_ me."  
"Oh," Lily stopped, "Why? Has any of them shown interest? James _has_ calmed down lately…"  
Calli laughed and waved the idea away, "James is just as much in love with you as he was before I was here. We're just friends."  
Lily silently filed that away in her head, "Okay, so Potter's out. Sirius is obviously very in." She motioned toward the discarded letter on Calli's night stand, which Calli had completely forgotten about.  
Lily continued, "But Remus and Peter? I don't know, I don't think so. Remus would have told me, I would think, and Peter's harmless, really. Does that answer your question? Why do you ask though? Do you like one of _them_?"  
Calli shrugged as she reread Sirius' letter, "I don't know." That was true enough. She was still figuring out her feelings for Remus… but Sirius had been so sweet to her. Maybe she liked him as well.  
"Which one?" Lily practically demanded.  
"Sirius," Calli furrowed her brows at Lily's tone. She again had not lied to her friend, though, she merely left out Remus.

At Calli's admission, Lily's shoulders seemed to lose the tension – Lily went back to being friendly Lily. She listened to Calli's worries about Sirius and they both decided to give him a few days before making any real decision.

After a few days, two Quidditch practices, and a trip to Hogsmeade, Calli had made her choice. Remus seemed uninterested in her and Sirius was the complete opposite. He went out of his way to compliment her and it was flattering to no end.

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
__So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

Calli was going to finally accept Sirius. If he did not make a move before the Gryffindor/Slytherin game, she would inform him of her change of heart. Hopefully his offer was still good.

It was, she was happy to find out, when they were getting ready to go out onto the pitch. As they stood for a moment before showing themselves to the crowds, Sirius leaned forward and whispered into Calli's ear, "Change your mind yet? Or do I have to wait until you see my skills on the pitch?"  
She turned so he could see her smirk, "Why don't you ask me after the game?"

Sirius figured it was just another round of flirting and teasing, unaware that she already had her answer ready. But he was ready to impress. Slytherin was going to be sorry after _this_ game.

And they were. They were beaten miserably. Sirius stayed close to Calli, making sure no bludger ever even came close to her. He hit one that attempted to do so toward the Slytherin seeker and actually got him, taking him out of the game. Sirius dedicated the hit to Calli and again, she was flattered. With that, Gryffindor was practically a shoe-in for the win. With the fantastic work of their seeker and keeper, Gryffindor won, 260-30 – five goals by James, four by Calli, and two by Neil Benson, the other chaser.

Most Gryffindors landed near each other, but Sirius was close to Calli. They both knew that soon, their house mates would join them on the field to celebrate their victory over their enemy. Sirius moved fast.

"So how impressed were you?"  
She leaned a bit on her broom, looking quickly to see a few Gryffindors had made down to the field, "Impressed enough to say yes."

That threw him off guard. It took him a few seconds to realize he had to clarify what she was agreeing to.

She smirked as she saw everyone closing in very quickly, "A date, a relationship – you decide."

Lily hugged Calli as a few Fifth years congratulated her while four girls of all ages swarmed Sirius. He barely noticed as he contemplated how much he would take advantage of Calli's offer.

He smiled kindly at a Sixth year but turned his focus on Calli and shouted, "Be my girlfriend."

Everyone within a few meters stopped. They all knew of Sirius' attempts but he had never been so loud and open about it. They figured it was fear of rejection in front of so many people but today he seemed to be risking it.

Calli laughed, "Okay, you got it."

The silence was broken when Sirius took her into his arms, overjoyed. Celebrations began once again, now for Sirius' luck as well as Gryffindor's.

To James and Remus, who were a little ways away, it looked like Sirius and Calli were just really happy about winning, but when Sirius dared to lean down and kiss Calli, they both figured out it might a little bit more than that.

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
__I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

Remus felt his heart clench at the sight but reluctantly followed James over to them to find out the whole story. Remus made sure to detach himself from the situation, somehow, so no one would see his real feelings about the situation. He could not afford it if Sirius, or more importantly Calli, saw the truth, the hurt.

Though it was the still only the first game of the year, it always felt like the most important. Gryffindor and Slytherin was the fiercest rivalry in Hogwarts history and they had won. It could not go by unnoticed.

Sirius was all for a party but felt he had to take advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself. The only member of the team he spent any real time with was Calli.

Calli normally would not have allowed her time to be so monopolized, but Remus seemed distracted or distant and Lily was busy hiding from James. Calli felt no guilt at being able to spend time with Sirius. She needed the time to focus on him, figure things out, and get accustomed to the feeling of having a boyfriend again.

Calli felt weird – Sirius Black, Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor, was no long a bachelor… he was_ her_ boyfriend and she was _his_ girlfriend.

She, and the rest of Hogwarts, might need more than a night to get used to it, she concluded.

_There's a fire within my soul  
__Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

Remus, on the other hand, tried to seem unaffected by the new couple but when he realized it was not going to work for much longer, he excused himself to attend to prefect duties. He would take out his frustrations on the poor souls who dared to stay out after curfew.

By the morning, Slytherin had lost a hundred points, Ravenclaw was down forty, Hufflepuff twenty… even Gryffindor had managed to get caught with ten. Most just believed the school had been caught celebrating – or retaliating in Slytherin's case – and had been duly punished.

Remus felt much better, for the time being, and refused to act as if anything was different. They were all still his best friends and Calli was clearly spoken for and there was nothing he could do to change that or how he felt so he merely kept his mouth shut and his emotions in check.

But he could not help but feel guilty in hoping Sirius and Calli's relationship would not last long.

_One more look and I forget everything_


	6. Waterloo

Sorry for the wait, I've had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on.

Remember -- characters/settings (except for Calli and her family) belong to J. K. Rowling and the lyrics to ABBA.

_

* * *

_

What I feel, I can't say  
But my love is there for you anytime of day

The weeks passed into December and Remus and Calli found themselves spending less time together. It was never something they discussed but something that just happened subconsciously – they both needed to transition into their new situation and needed space to do so. They still spent time together, though, just simply not like before.

This ended after about a month. No matter how hard each tried, they could not stay away from each other, even if it was just a friendship.

After doing their Defense homework together, like usual, on the first Tuesday of December, they remained together for the rest of the night. Remus knew in the back of his head that it might not be the best idea as he looked at her. He knew he needed more time to truly get over her but he did not want to give her friendship up so he toughed it out.

Calli, on the other hand, felt a little guilty for spending so much time with him again, especially when Sirius sometimes caught them. She wondered if that was normal – was she supposed to feel such guilt when her boyfriend caught her hanging out with her best friend? Maybe it was because Remus was Sirius' best friend too…

Whenever these thoughts entered her head, she shrugged them off.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Remus pulled her out of her thoughts.  
"Of course! I miss home so much, I've never been so far away for so long before. Why would anyone want to stay here for break?"  
Remus shifted in his seat, "I might."  
She furrowed her brows at him, "Why?"  
"I don't know," he shrugged, "My family and I don't get on well-"  
Calli cut him off before he could finish, "Why don't you come home with me? I'd love for you to meet my family and see it all. Have you ever been to the States?"  
After seeing him shake his head, she grinned, "Well, now's the perfect chance to!"

Remus mulled the offer over in his head. Was it really a safe idea to spend the last week – especially New Years – with Calli, the girl he was still hopelessly in love with, the girl his best mate was going out with? Would Sirius mind?

He normally, if not staying at school, spent his breaks with James. It would be a nice change to go to Calli's house. It would especially be nice to finally visit America. What a perfect opportunity to travel abroad and spend time with his best friend. He also admitted to himself, he wanted to meet Calli's family – the way she talked about them and how she acted made them sound a lot better than his own family.

Before he could really consider anything cons of the idea, he agreed to spend the first couple of days with James and Sirius – as well as get his transformation discreetly out of the way – before spending the rest of the holiday with the Larrocas. Calli's joy at his acceptable was contagious and soon, he too was giddy at the prospect, though he tried to hide it.

_But if it's not love that you need  
__Then I'll try my best to make everything succeed_

Ironically, both wondered how Sirius would take the news.

Remus was the one to break the news and to him, Sirius brushed it off as no big deal while he was truly wondering why he had not received any such offer. He _had_ promised James an entire break of childish antics and fun, but did she know that? He told himself that, like him, she was choosing to spend Christmas break with her best friend as well, instead of her significant other.

With this decided, he acted completely nonchalant when Calli also brought it up with him the next day. She was happy he understood, although something in the pit of her stomach said something else, but she could not quite translate what so she ignored it.

She realized shortly after that she ignored many things. The deciding point in accepting Sirius was his letters, that showed he had a romantic, sweet side but all she ever saw of that side while they were together was him calling her 'darling' or 'love'. She was not expecting anything Shakespearean-like but she saw no hint of his letters in his everyday speak.

The next day, after Quidditch practice, she brought it up with him. Sirius made sure to keep his face blank but inside his head, he felt as if the other shoe had finally dropped. She had finally realized she had said 'yes' to the wrong person.

Sirius still tried to come up with something, anything to convince her to stay, "Well, love, you know no one sees me likes that… and I was lucky it even came out on paper because it's what got me you. But I don't think I'm ready yet to actually let that side show. I want to, Cal, for you… so I'll try to."  
Calli looked at him, suddenly as if he was someone completely different. He rarely talked this serious with her – he seemed as if he truly was trying to show her his kinder side. How could she fault him for his efforts?  
She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, "I guess that's all I can ask. Thank you, Sirius, thank you for telling me."  
Standing up on her toes, she gave him a quick kiss to show her gratitude for opening up to her, "Want to go to dinner?"  
He grinned, thankful as well, "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

On Saturday, a light snow began to fall as the third through seventh years readied themselves for a trip to Hogsmeade. Calli had worked it out so she would spend enough time with the boys first and then the remaining time with Lily (who flat-out refused to spend any more time with James than she had to) shopping for everyone important.

All in all, it was a very good day. Things felt back to normal with the Marauders, minus the fact that Calli and Sirius were dating, but they tried to keep that minimal; and when it came to anything Christmas-related, especially Christmas shopping, Calli was an expert at it. She had absolutely no trouble finding presents for everyone on her list but this was a trait her boyfriend did not share – it was not until the last minute when Remus finally stepped in and found something passable for Calli. It caused Sirius to wonder how much longer he could pull off this charade.

_I was defeated, you won the war  
__Promise to love you for ever more_

For the rest of the day, though, Calli wrapped all her gifts and assisted the boys, who thought wrapping was literally wrapping a massive sheet of paper, folding over the corners, and taping them down. Their first gifts looked as if a five year old had done the job. Eventually, they got better, but gave up, either handing them off to Calli or finally pulling out their wands to aid them.

The next day, just after breakfast, Sirius made sure to sneak her away before Lily or Remus could monopolize her time. Calli thought Sirius was really showing improvement in terms of showing more affection.

Sirius placed an arm around her as they strolled the grounds, enjoying winter's glory, "So, I don't know when exactly you're leaving for home, but you should spend some time at James' before going back to the States."  
Calli grinned, "I was wondering when you would get around to inviting me."  
"Since when do you need an invitation?"  
"Never," Calli laughed, "I would have whether invited or not but it's good to know I'm loved."  
Sirius stopped and turned to hug her, "As if you need to wonder that. I just want some extra time with you before you head back to the land of the free, home of the brave. That's all, darling, is that so wrong?"  
"No," she breathed, standing up on her toes and kissing him hard on the lips. He was quick to reciprocate. They pulled apart only when someone nearby made a snide comment, causing Sirius to glare at him and the perpetrator to scurry off.  
Calli chuckled, "So much for the 'valor' you spoke of."  
Sirius' eyebrows furrowed, "What valor? When have _I_ ever spoken of valor?"  
He had meant it as a joke but instantly, Calli's expression matched his, "You once wrote that every time I look at you, an unknown valor arises within you." She was referencing one of his early letters, surely he remembered it?  
"I wrote that? Oh, yes, of course, I did! Silly me," Sirius coughed. He must not have read that letter as thoroughly as he had thought and it showed. He prayed she would move on and change the subject, but silence fell between the two as they headed back into the castle.

Once in the common room, Calli excused herself to sit with Remus at the tables to ask him something to do with Defense. Sirius felt uneasy but figured the incident would soon be forgotten and so he headed up the stairs in search of James.

Sighing , Calli sat down heavily, causing Remus to look over at her, concerned. It was obvious she had been outside for her cheeks were tinged pink and Remus held back a smile, thinking it made her adorable. He was not allowed such thoughts, not about one his best friend's girlfriend and his own best friend.

_Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
__Knowing my fate is to be with you_

"You okay?" he asked.  
She nodded, "I thought you had rubbed off on Sirius but I don't think it's sticking as much as I thought. Why can't every boy be like you?"

As she said it, Calli wished she hadn't. She had blocked that train of thought when she had agreed to be Sirius' girlfriend so the last thing she needed was to start developing (or more fully develop, as she thought about it) feelings for her boyfriend's best friend.

Remus forced himself to ignore the comment and simply laugh. If more blokes were like him, less girls would have boyfriends.

Trying to act like a 'just' best friend would, she scoffed, "Don't laugh, I'm serious! How is it that you don't have a girlfriend? I know there are some girls who would love the chance."

_Good_, she thought, _distract yourself_.

"They're just not what I want," Remus reasoned, trying desperately to get away from such a dangerous topic.  
"And what is it that you want, Remus?"  
He cleared his throat and came up with a quick lie, "I don't know, that's the problem, if I don't know, how can I know what to look for?"  
"Search! Date some girls and you'll figure it out."  
"There's no point," he said, though finishing the sentence in his head, _none of the girls are you_. But he managed to change the subject, then, by asking what is was she had come over for.

_Finally facing my Waterloo…_


	7. Bargain

I didn't realize I had not updated in so long! I'm so sorry, I've been busy with finals and such, but now school is done so hopefully I can update or write more. We shall see...

Again, most things belong to Rowling and the lyrics belong to The Who.

* * *

Calli cuddled closer to Sirius as they lay in his bed after the long train ride. Tomorrow, she would be going home to the States for the rest of the holidays, though Remus would be joining her after spending Christmas with his family. Sirius seemed rather jealous of that fact but he had promised James a whole vacation full of pranks and fun.

"Sirius, tell me again how much you like me. I want to have something to remember when I go home."  
Sirius cleared his throat, hoping Remus' wisdom had sunk in, "I like you very much."  
"Yes, I should think so, but what else?"  
"Uh, you would make me so happy if you liked me too!"  
Calli was unimpressed, "Where are these words you write me? I'd expect they would come easy for someone so cool and collected. No one's here to listen, just me, there's no need to be so shy, Sirius, for Merlin's sake!"  
"I wish I could kiss your lips every hour of the day!"

She rolled her eyes and Sirius knew he was almost done for.

"Come on, Calli, you know I adore you, do I really need to say it in a hundred different ways?"  
She sighed, "No, I guess not but it really confuses me when you can write these things but you can't say them. It's as if I'm dating two different people!"  
"W-_What?_"  
She began to get up, "Forget it, Sirius, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
"But, Calli, come on! Don't leave like this!"

Calli left anyways and Sirius waited a bit, until he knew she had reached her room, before rushing off to find Remus, who, of course, was discovering the Potters' library. Sirius did not realize that Calli had not closed the door to her room, but to the library instead.

_I sit looking 'round, I look at my face in the mirror  
__I know I'm worth nothing without you_

Seeing the two standing close together – Calli was obviously furious while Remus was confused but still trying to comfort her – made Sirius excuse himself and leave quickly.

Sirius never realized that Remus was now as much his best friend as he was hers. It had happened so quickly that he barely saw… that, and he was a little more focused on her as opposed to him. So he allowed Calli her time with Remus, she deserved it more than he did.

* * *

James took note of the awkwardness at breakfast between his three guests but ignored it, figuring he would heal it with his wit and humor. It worked well enough between them except Sirius and Calli… that was something that needed a little bit more but James decided that was more Remus' department than his. Lily had yet to say yes to him so he should probably focus on one relationship – his own – instead of meddling with anyone else's.

It had not yet been fixed when Calli left later in the afternoon back to the States. She was friendly with Remus and James but it was obviously tense with Sirius.

Once she took hold of a ball none of them recognized – it was like a white cricket ball – and was gone, Sirius turned on Remus, "Moony, you've got to help me!"

Remus actually felt bad for Sirius. He knew he would feel just as helpless if he had been the lucky one to get Calli and was on the verge of losing her. But he did not know exactly what he or even Sirius could do to help and he said so.

Sirius threw himself down on the couch and sighed, "Remus, it is you she likes, not me. She likes the guy who wrote those letters and that's you. What chance do I really have with her?"  
"Calli's stayed with you two months now so you must be doing something right," Remus offered.  
"I feel like I'm holding on by a very thin thread and I think it might break soon."  
Coming to a decision, Remus nodded, "I'll see what I can do when I see her in a few days, okay?"

* * *

Christmas had been cheerful enough, without the constant reminder that the full moon would come out when all presents were opened, the Christmas pudding was gone, and the Queen's Royal Christmas Message was over.

Remus spent Boxing Day with his family, mostly resting, as they enjoyed leftovers, visits from late relatives, and football matches.

He felt relief, though, when he finally kissed his parents goodbye as he would not be seeing them until, at the earliest, at Easter, but definitely during the summer break. He planned on returning with Calli to Hogwarts so the remaining week and a half would be spent in the States.

Taking a hold of his luggage, he grabbed the portkey and felt himself pulled the 3,000 miles to Portsmouth, New Hampshire, right in front of (well, technically in back of) Calli's atypical Colonial. What he did not expect was to land in the middle of a football (soccer, in America) match.

"Time out!" Calli called out as she ran toward Remus, practically tackling him to the ground, "Everyone! Remus is here!"

Remus felt a little embarrassed at being so suddenly thrust into her entire family's spotlight. Calli ushered him forward to her father, a man of stocky stature and tan skin.

"Remus, this is my amazing teammate and father, Hector Larroca," the two men shook hands before Calli directed him to an older woman who resembled Calli in the face but had straw colored hair and presumably Calli's younger sister who looked like a miniature version of the mother, "And this is my younger sister, Phoebe, and my mother, Penelope Baxter-Larroca."  
"Hello, dear, it's splendid to finally meet you. Do you happen to play football?" Remus nodded to her similar British accent (the only one in the Larroca family), "Do you mind then taking my place with Phoebe? I have to start dinner. I'll put your stuff in the guest room as well."

They played until Calli's mother called them into eat, leaving Remus and Phoebe trailing behind by three goals. After dinner, Calli showed Remus to the guest bedroom before they sat down and planned out what they would be doing for the rest of the week.

_In life one and one don't make two  
__One and one make one_

On Monday, like the Larrocas did every year, they traveled to New York to do some after-Christmas shopping. They were not sure what to do on Tuesday, so Calli thought it best he saw the school she had first known before Hogwarts. They arrived in the small town, similar to Hogsmeade, of Granknob, which she showed him around before leading him down a gravel path, lined with trees.

When the path ended, a rather large Neoclassical style building stood before him. This was the main building, she explained, where classes were held and meals were taken. The three smaller houses (but not all that small) housed the students – two of which held the sixth years and below, one for girls and one for boys, while the last one was just for seventh years. She admitted she was a little disappointed she never got to live in the last house but enjoyed sharing a room with four other British girls as well. Remus felt he was getting to know America quite well in such a short amount of time.

It snowed on Wednesday, making them stay in and enjoy a relaxing day at home after two days of city-hopping. She showed him around her house and told him stories of her childhood with the added effects of the right backdrop and pictures. They, along with Calli's sister, built a snow man out front.

Remus had never really felt like this before. He had no siblings and his family life had always seemed dismal after he had been bitten, but being here with Calli made him feel blissful and carefree. It truly felt like a vacation. Except for the shoveling… since Calli's father was a muggle, he refused to allow his girls to use magic for everything and so they had to shovel the walkway and the driveway. Remus would not just sit and watch as they slaved away and so he picked up the extra shovel and helped. It went by much faster as they laughed and joked.

They went into Portsmouth on Thursday and he saw all the sights of the town she grew up in. She showed him its famed architecture and harbor and Remus did find it quite fascinating. It was this town that had a hand in making Callisto Larroca the lovely person she was.

_And I'm looking for that free ride to me  
__I'm looking for you_

Calli and Remus sat in her living room, the downstairs all to themselves as her parents were upstairs, asleep, and Phoebe was sleeping over one of her muggle friend's house. Calli made them hot chocolate as they sat in front of the fire, trying to warm up after a long day outside in the cold.

They were in the middle of talking about Charms when a tap came on the window…


	8. Breakdown

My bad, somehow time keeps getting away with me. I'm trying to update another story but it isn't coming along as well. But this story is almost over anyhow. Thanks for any reviews, keep them coming!

Characters/setting belong to J. K. and lyrics to Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.

* * *

Calli took the letter from Sirius' owl almost hesitantly, but opened it nonetheless. As usual, it was filled with flattering phrases and love.

Remus took notice of her sigh – it was not the love struck sigh he expected but an agitated one. Did she not like it? Did she find it pitiful? Or did Sirius write something completely different?

As she threw the parchment down on the couch he was sitting on, he saw it was just what he had instructed Sirius to write. That answered one question at least.

"Is there something wrong?"  
She began to pace, "Not with the letter, no. It's perfect, everything a girl wants to hear from her boyfriend but _that_ is _not_ my boyfriend! Those are not things Sirius would say, write, or even _think!_ I've tried to ignore it and believe that there was a side to him I didn't know... but if that's it, he truly hides it very well – even when we're _alone_ he hides it! So, yes Remus, there is something wrong. I have two boyfriends: Sirius and the true writer of these letters. I just wish I knew who it was..."

Remus could feel his heart rate speed up and his face grow warm at her realization. He tried to think of something to say but for once he had no clue how to soothe this situation.

He watched her continue to pace but she stopped and her eyes rose to meet his, "It's you, isn't it? Merlin, how did I not figure it sooner? You're his best friend, the sweet, intelligent one, why _wouldn't _you help him? The two of you worked together to get me to say yes to Sirius... but why?"  
"Calli, plea-"  
She put a hand up to stop his train of thought, "I need to deal with this one thing at a time, Remus. Just let me sort this first part out first, okay?"  
Remus took a deep breath and stood up, "No, you need to hear this, Callisto."

She only allowed him to go on because of the use of her full name. It shocked her with the tone behind it. It demanded her to listen.

_It's all right if you love me  
__It's all right if you don't_

"Sirius truly likes you but he knew he wasn't good enough so he came to me for help. We weren't trying to trap you. You deserve love, Calli, and I figured – well, I figured I could never give you what you deserve but Sirius could so I let him use the words of how _I_ was feeling to describe how he was feeling. We put our best qualities together to make the best man for you – Sirius' face and charm with my words."

She stayed silent for a while, trying to grasp his words. She did not want to assume he was indicating that he too had feelings for her.

"Remus, are you trying to say that, that y-_you_… that those letters were really about how _you_, not Sirius, felt about me?"  
"Yes," he nodded to emphasize his point.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, and turned away. She was unsure of what to feel. In only a few minutes, she had figured out the entire truth about two different relationships and it was a lot to handle.

Despite all this, it all confirmed her fears and answered her questions. In an instant, she knew what she wanted. Turning, she found Remus gone.

Sighing again, she knew she had been right – she could only deal with one thing at a time. She turned to the mantle piece, intent on the Tower Bridge Figurine – her mother's joke of a port key for its destination was obvious.

_I'm not afraid of you runnin' away  
__Honey, I get the feelin' you won't_

Touching it, she felt the familiar tug at her belly button as she traveled quickly from New Hampshire to London. Once there, she Apparated (American teens are allowed to Apparate at age sixteen) to James' house.

She felt forced to have to throw rocks at Sirius' window – something she had seen done numerous times in muggle movies – but if it got his attention and her out of the cold, she was open to it.

In no time at all, he was before her opening the side door below his window.

He grinned, "What brings you here? Miss me that much? It hasn't even been a week!"  
"Sirius, we need to talk," she said as they walked toward the family room.

Sirius could tell by the tone of her voice, whatever this conversation was about – it was not going to be good, which caused his smile to falter.

"What is it?"

Calli sat down beside him and placed a pile of letters on his lap. He figured he knew what this conversation was about now – Remus had let the cat out of the bag.

"Sirius, I know these aren't your words. I know you may have written the letters but they're not your thoughts, your feelings-"  
Sirius cut in, "Calli, I _do_ feel these-"  
"Maybe you do, but the fact is, you lead me to believe these were you and they're not. Our relationship was a sham. I resisted you for so long but it was these words that made me reconsider. Come to find out, I said yes because of _Remus_, who I thought to be you. Did you really think it could work like that?"

Sirius could not even bring himself to shrug. He had not thought of it like that. He had figured after a while, he would no longer need the letters or that he might absorb the words so he could pull them off himself. Neither had happened and he had been forced to keep up the lies.

"I liked you, Sirius, but I truly don't think I can overlook this," she stopped as they both heard someone entering through the back door.

The door opened and revealed a tired-looking Remus, who, at the sight of them, dropped his stuff on the floor, shocked. The last thing he wanted to see was these two, having a romantic rendez-vous, especially after his embarrassment. Sirius probably knew all about his true feelings.

Sirius looked at Remus, who was avoided looking at anyone, "You told her, didn't you? Why would you do that?"  
"Don't get mad at him," Calli hissed, "I figured it out on my own! I don't know why it took me so long to see."  
Remus came to his own defense, "Padfoot, you know I wouldn't do that. If I was planning on sabotaging your relationship, I wouldn't have helped you in the first place! I helped you win her despite everything."  
"Despite _what_, Moony, huh?"  
Remus felt his face grow hot – from anger and embarrassment for finally revealing his secret, "Despite the fact that _I_ like Calli."  
"_Aha!_ You like her so you told her about the letters so you could win her over!"  
Calli jumped up at the accusation before Remus could even comprehend it, "Whoa! You make it sound as if it's just _his_ fault for the letters! You _wanted_ his help. I'm angry at both of you for your misleading of me but it's not _his_ fault he has feelings for me! And it's not really his fault that I've had feelings for him since before I went out with you!"  
"You _what_?"

_There is no sense in pretendin'  
__Your eyes give you away_

This was getting out of control, Calli realized. She did not want to fight, especially for fear of waking up James or his parents, but somewhere it had gotten out of control and now she was getting in between two best friends and it did not sit right with her.

She sighed and sat back down, "Listen, just don't be mad at him; if anything, be mad at me. You and I both know he would do anything for you, including hiding his feelings and helping you go after the girl _he_ secretly liked."  
Sirius calmed down slightly, but looked at Remus, "Why didn't you tell me, mate? I would never have asked for your help if I had known!"  
"Because, out of the two of us, who has the better chances? Plus, who's going to consider dating a werewolf?"

This was all too much for Sirius. First, he found out Remus had feelings for his girlfriend. Now Remus was openly admitting to his "furry little problem" in front of her! But Remus did not care, he figured if Calli was going to consider anything with him – even continuing their friendship – she had to know the truth.

"_Moony!_" His eyes told Remus he should watch what he says around people other than the Marauders.  
Calli rolled her eyes, "Oh please! I figured that one out a long time ago, Sirius, don't worry."

Remus shot her a look instantly, he could not believe she knew and never mentioned it! Maybe he was the only one who felt it was a big deal.

"Y-you did? And you were _still_ friends with me?"  
Sirius laughed, "_See_, it doesn't mean a thing! And obviously you have the better chances with all your smarts and your romantic rhymes. You still should have told me, Moony…"  
Remus sighed, "I know, I should have, I just didn't want to get in the way."  
"I don't deserve her," he waved Remus' worries away, "You deserve to get the girl more than I do."  
"Padfoot-"  
Again Sirius dismissed his doubts, "No, really, take her. I don't know how much longer I could play Romeo anyways."  
"Wow, thanks."

Sirius shot his former girlfriend a smile and with it, the tension was gone. She smiled back at him, happy that there was some kind of understanding between the group.

"Okay, well, we should let you get back to bed," she kissed Sirius on the cheek, "Thanks for everything Sirius. I really hope we can still be friends."  
He nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Calli stood up and went to pick up Remus' dropped luggage as Remus approached Sirius.

"Don't wait too long, Moony, to make your move. You deserve happiness," he whispered as he hugged his best friend.  
Remus nodded, "Have a happy New Year Padfoot. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Sirius grinned as he watched Calli take Remus' hand and reach into her pocket with the other, taking out a baseball and in seconds they were gone.

_Something inside you is feelin' like I do  
__We've said all there is to say_


	9. American Pie

All right, I've gotten a few comments on how Calli is a Mary Sue... and I don't even know what the means, honestly, and I really don't care. I like to write and read stories about someone who could actually exist. I read stories where the OCs have horrific pasts or special powers and I think that's BS because most people (hopefully) don't experience such events. If that makes my characters Mary Sues, I'm okay with that.

For those who enjoy this story, _thank you_. For those who don't... that sucks for you? I like my story, but it's really a difference of opinions... so I don't really care all that much (but enough at the moment to mention it, obviously... ha). For those persons, I'm sure you'll just _love_ this chapter. I'm going to update this quickly so it's over and done with.

Also, to Second daughter of Eve... the situation was probably too easy, you're right; but I always wrote with Sirius secretly (a little too secretly, obviously) feeling extremely guilty about how he had 'tricked' Calli and so when she found true happiness, he didn't want to stand in her way. Also, he felt Remus really deserved such happiness as well.

Anyways, recognizable characters and settings belowing to Rowling and lyrics Don McLean.

* * *

Calli took yet another swig of alcohol, wondering where Remus had gone off to. It was no matter, she was just happy to be with him, Concordia, and Camilla (her two best friends from Grant) all at once. It was the perfect way to ring in the New Year.

The feeling that was overcoming her told her she should start to pace her drinks, if not stop them all together, at least for a time, but she ignored it. Tonight was a night to have fun, not worry, so she continued.

"Well, well, well, Callisto Larroca, all the way from Britain. You win the Prince's heart yet?"

Calli turned around to see Drew Leandre before her in all his glory. She saw no reason to be rude to him, she was too happy to really care.

"Not quite yet, I am sad to say, so much competition. I don't see how I stack up to a noble's daughter."  
He grinned, "He's a fool then, but then again all of us who seem to pass you by are, especially now that you've got a hint of an accent. It's adorable."  
Calli laughed, "You always were a charmer, Drew."  
"I try. Is there anything I can do to entice you back here forever and ever?"  
It was another statement to make her laugh, "Drew, don't try this again. You had your chance and you threw it away."  
"Maybe," he nodded, "But there are always second chances. I'd really like one because I am going nuts not being able to see you and not being able to even _contact_ you! I mean, I've never waited more eagerly for an owl just in case it had any word from you. I can't _stand _to lose you."  
"Oh _really_?"  
He nodded, "Really, it's horrible, absolutely _tragic_, I tell you!" There was a pause, "You look so radiant. England has been good for you, Calli."

Concordia could not believe her eyes and rushed over to Camilla, grabbing her arm.

"Trouble at eleven o'clock," she whispered, but realized her mistake as Camilla looked around, confused, "Your five."

Finally, Camilla saw what the trouble was. Drew Leandre had somehow gotten admittance and was trying to make a move on Calli.

"Where's Remus? I thought they were glued together," Camilla asked but only received a shrug.  
"I'm not sure but if he sees that, I'm sure he won't be too happy. You saw how he looks at her, Cami."

She nodded and they moved into action as Drew tried to lead her down the hall, presumably toward the guest bedroom.

They opened the door as Drew pulled away from Calli. Their friend giggled, obviously drunk, "I feel like we've been _here_ before."  
"That is because you have, Calli, and you've _moved on_," Concordia said as she raised her wand at Drew, "You're an ass to think you could take advantage of her while she was drunk. What would your fiancée think?"

Remus finally showed up and seeing the situation before him, his face grew angry. No one was sure who at – Drew or Calli.

_Well, I know that you're in love with him  
_'_cause I saw you dancin' in the gym_

While Drew was focused on Concordia's wand, Camilla punched him before both girls led Calli upstairs to rest. Remus followed behind them but refused to take an active part.

Camilla looked at him thoughtfully, "She had too much to drink, she usually does. We should've watched her better. We weren't expecting him, he wasn't invited. There's no point in getting upset with her, Remus."

Remus said nothing, but nodded, still eyeing the unconscious form of his friend. Camilla lightly pushed Remus from the room, knowing he needed to think without Calli present. Concordia stayed with her sick friend and nursed her as she emptied her stomach in the nearby bathroom. After Concordia recounted the events of earlier, Calli seemed to sober up quite quickly.

"Where is he?"  
Concordia's eyes grew, "Who? Drew? Remus?"  
"Drew."  
"Probably where we left him – downstairs in the guest bedroom."

In an instant, Calli was up and after some stumbling, she was well on her way downstairs. Concordia felt it was useless to try and stop her.

_You both kicked off your shoes.  
__Man, I dig those rhythm and blues_

Calli burst into the room and found him still there, "Andrew Leandre, how _dare_ you! You tried to use my_ past _emotions against me while you're engaged to be married _to someone else!_ And you knew the only time I would even consider giving in is when I had no idea of what I was doing! I want you to know that I'm over you, I have a boyfriend for Merlin's sake!"

She stopped. She was no longer going out with Sirius anymore, so that statement was looking a bit false. But then again, she had always felt she had had two boyfriends and she had only broken up with one and was left with Remus, the one she truly wanted. Drew did not need to know that they truly were not together.

Calli lowered her voice as she was attracting attention, "I have someone who cares about me and _only_ me. He's nothing like you – he's sweet and considerate, and smart – and that is why I love him. And I'm pretty sure he loves me too. So thank you for helping me in erasing any doubt I ever had about our parting. We're over, it's done. Now get out."

Drew took little time in his exit though he did not look too happy about it.

Calli fell back on the bed, "I'm done drinking. Trouble always seems to come with the whiskey and I'm sick of it."

She had thought she was only making the statement to Cordy, who she assumed had followed her, but when she opened her eyes she also found Remus and Camilla. All three looked shocked but Calli did not know what at.

Pushing herself off the bed, she headed for the nearest fire place – she just wanted to go home. Remus made no sound of disapproval as he followed her into the hearth. She went straight to bed when she reached her house and slept through most of the day.

_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
__With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,_

For the remaining day in Portsmouth, Remus was quiet and Calli was so busy packing that she did not notice it. After another portkey, she and Remus arrived at Kings Cross. Instead of sitting with the Marauders, Calli decided she would sit with Lily and let Remus find the boys by himself.

Remus walked in to only find Sirius – James and Peter must have been running late.

Sirius grinned at Remus' arrival, "Hey Moony, how was your holiday, hmm? You ask her yet?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius could not believe it. He was trying his best to be supportive of his best friend and his ex-girlfriend but Remus was making harder than it already was.

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it? I step aside so you two can be together – because that is what you both said you wanted – and now you won't talk about it?!"  
Remus shot him a glare, "She still thinks of you as her boyfriend."  
"_What?_"  
"I overheard her talking to her ex. She said she had a boyfriend, one she says she loves. _You_'re her most recent boyfriend because _I_ sure didn't ask her out!"  
Sirius felt the need to put his hands up in his own defense, "Whoa, Moony, there has to be some mistake because she made it quite clear we're over."

Remus made a noise that clearly stated, without words, his disbelief.

_But I knew I was out of luck  
__The day the music died_

Later that night, Sirius saw Calli's owl, Romeo, tap on the seventh year boys' window and hoped it was some sort of explanation for Remus. Sirius opened the window only to find the note addressed not to Remus, not even to him, but to James.

James picked up the letter Sirius threw on his bed and opened it. There were only three words scribbled on the parchment: "Ask her again."

The next day Lily Evans finally agreed to go on a date with James Potter.


	10. Sister Golden Hair

Hey all, just so everyone knows... this is the last chapter before the epilogue, so it's sort of the end. Thanks for reading!

Characters/settings from Rowling, lyrics from the band America.

* * *

The school was abuzz with the most recent news, like so-and-so's relative died or how Fergus Claudel had gotten in trouble with the Ministry for using magic outside of school while underage. But the many changes that took place among the students – more specifically among one group of students – was the most talked about. First, everyone wondered about Sirius and Calli's sudden yet amiable break up and then about Lily finally accepting James' offer and becoming his girlfriend. Everyone wanted to know the reasons behind both choices.

_And I just can't live without you  
Can't you see it in my eyes?_

During breakfast and lunch, Calli finally noticed Remus' lack of communication to her and after catching Sirius' attention and gesturing her question, Sirius signed that he would tell her later. She would have asked during Defense Against the Dark Arts or dinner if Remus had not been right there.

After an entire day of waiting, Calli finally pulled Sirius aside to ask him, but only received, "Listen, I don't think I should be the one to tell you but trust me, you need to talk to Remus and explain things to him."  
"Explain _what_ though?"  
Sirius hated being in the middle, "Your feelings… toward him_ and_ toward me."  
"Toward _you_?"

Sirius only nodded and ignored her calls after him as he left her with that thought.

Calli had no idea what Sirius' cryptic message meant. Was it not obvious how she felt about him? She had broken up with him for a reason!

Realizing that the answer would not come to her standing in the noisy common room, she retired to the peace of her dorm.

She thought back through the Christmas break to pinpoint when Remus had decided to distance himself from her. The New Year's party had started off well but by the time she had woken up the following day, Remus remained quiet. She concluded that something must have happened during the half of the night that she did not remember, but she could think of someone – or some _two_ – who _would_ remember.

_I been one poor correspondent,  
And I been too, too hard to find_

Pulling out two pieces of parchment, she wrote one letter to Camilla and one letter to Concordia, hoping the two of them could fill in the blanks for her. Knowing that was all she could do for one night, she got started early on her Potions homework before going to bed.

Camilla was the first to reply and Calli received her letter the next morning at breakfast. As James tried to peek over her shoulder at the rather long letter, Calli abruptly stood up and left the Great Hall to read in peace.

According to Cami, Calli had been caught kissing Drew by her two friends and then Remus, whose expression showed his growing anger. Camilla had directed Remus from the room, outside onto the balcony, after she had punched Drew and rescued Calli from him.

Camilla explained that Remus, who she assumed was usually quite calm and rational, was anything but as he took a number of deep breaths in an effort to control his emotions. She had wanted to pat him on the back, in a way of comfort, but was actually a little scared and decided against it. Camilla had tried to come up with an excuse for Calli's actions to soothe the boy, saying the Calli simply did not know exactly what she was doing or that she needed to get that out of her system.

After a commotion in the hallway, the two had followed the sobering Calli downstairs where she confronted Drew for (hopefully) the last time, telling him she had a boyfriend who loved her. Calli and Remus soon left and that was where Camilla's knowledge of that night with Remus ended.

Calli re-folded the letter and placed it on the inside of her Charms book as she rushed off for that class as not to be late but she barely paid attention as she sat beside Remus, who took over her thoughts, along with the letter.

_But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind_

It was either the incident with Drew or the comment about her having a boyfriend. Most likely the latter seeing as Sirius had not mentioned Drew at all… only himself and Remus. It made sense since Remus would not know who she was referring to as her boyfriend and since Sirius had been the most recent, he might have assumed (despite the break up) she had meant Sirius. How was he to know she was thinking of Remus instead?

She laughed aloud at her own stupidity, catching the attention of not only Professor Flitwick but the entire class.

Trying to save herself, she exclaimed, "Gosh, I do love Charms!"

Most of her peers chuckled at her cover up and Flitwick merely ignored it and continued on with his lesson, unsure if he should deduct points for the disruption or add points for the enthusiasm. Sirius gave her a sideways glance and a smirk and she shrugged in response as she decided it was best to focus on the work instead of her ongoing problems. She would wait to hear from Concordia before making any decisions and/or approaching Remus.

Cordy's reply came after Potions and dinner, when Calli had returned to dorm to fetch her Defense book. It too made her realize her mistake.

Sighing, she decided she would handle the problem head on. It was a Tuesday night and like every other Tuesday night before, Calli went in search of Remus, though not exactly for help with her homework. He was not in his normal spot in the library or any spot in the library, for that matter, or even in the common room. There was only one other place she could think of so she ascended the stairs to the seventh year boys' dormitory.

_Will you meet me in the middle,  
Will you meet me in the air?_

Calli knocked but refused to wait for someone to allow her in and found the dorm with only two of its occupants – Peter and Remus. At the sight of her, Peter excused himself to find something. Remus instantly sat up and looked around for any possible escape but found none.

"So you're willing to let my Defense grade sink because you're upset with me for something you refuse to tell me about?"

She knew what he was mad about but figured she would pretend she did not so Remus could tell her himself.

"I doubt your grade will drop because of me," he replied coolly.  
Calli placed her hands on her hips, "And if it did, I doubt you'd even care. I doubt you'd care if a Lethifold came, smothered, and then ate me too!"  
Remus rolled his eyes, "There's no need for dramatics, Calli."  
"_Really?_ Then why are you avoiding me? Isn't that a bit _dramatic_?"

Calli knew she had won as Remus remained speechless.

Sighing, he finally spoke, "Okay, maybe you're right. I just didn't want to face more rejection."  
"You think I'm_ rejecting_ you?"  
Remus shrugged, "You said you had a boyfriend who loved you and you loved back. I knew _we_ weren't dating so I knew I'd lost you once again."

_Will you love me just a little,  
J__ust enough to show you care?_

He let his head fall in defeat and she moved closer and onto the bed, but did not touch him yet.

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry. When I said boyfriend, it wasn't something that was _official_. Remember when I said that I felt like I was dating two people? Well, I had broken up with one of them when I realized I liked the other and so I still felt like I _had _a boyfriend. I was talking about _you_," she reached out and caressed his arm, hoping the affection would help him believe her.  
Knowing Remus' lack of confidence, she continued, "You don't really think I was talking about _Sirius_, do you? I said my 'boyfriend' was sweet, considerate, and smart and though Sirius _is_ very smart, he really isn't known for his kinder side. I adore Sirius but only as a friend, I realize that now. You have no fear when it comes to other guys because you're all I want, Remus, _please_ believe me."

_Well I tried to fake it,  
I don't mind sayin',  
I just can't make it_

Letting the words sink in, he nodded as she squeezed his hand. Finally, he met her eyes and then moved forward, closing the space between her lips, kissing her hard.

As he pulled away, he looked at her again, "I'll only believe you when you agree that we are, in fact, official and you are my girlfriend and I truly am your boyfriend."  
"I just told you I thought you were a week ago! It's about time you caught up, Remus Lupin!"

Both laughing, they fell back onto Remus' bed and tried to focus on Calli's Patronus so Lethifolds could never digest her. Ironically, when the mist finally took shape, it was a wolf pup.


	11. Epilogue: All the Way

Here is the epilogue. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.

Rowling owns all characters but the Larrocas and lyrics go to Sammy Cahn (sung by the Chairman of the Board, Frank Sinatra).

* * *

Almost immediately after graduation, the Marauders and Lily began Auror training while Calli went to work at Gringrotts, they all joined the Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, and James and Lily became engaged.

The two were married in a small ceremony that December, with Sirius as best man and Calli as maid of honor. When some asked James, "Why the rush?" He answered he was not rushing because he had known they were meant for each other years ago. Lily's explanation was that James had to marry her before she realized what she was doing.

_Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel_

The wedding was barely over as everyone began to speculate when Remus and Calli would be next to tie the knot but they were in no hurry to walk down the aisle. Then things got bad, with Voldemort gaining more and more power everyday, causing many to go into hiding, including Remus and Calli. They moved in together, into a small apartment near Calli's old school, where Remus got a job teaching. Americans seemed more open to werewolf professors than their British counterparts.

_Deeper than the deep blue see is  
That's how deep it goes if it's real_

Despite the distance, they made sure to stay in frequent contact with the Order members and were present at the birth of Harry, James and Lily's son. As expected, Calli was named Harry's Godmother and Sirius his Godfather. Around that time, it was discovered that there was a traitor among Order members, which led to there being tension between some members. Everyone had their idea of who it might be but no one spoke of it. All were on edge, fearing their loyalty was being forever tested. All the while, the Longbottoms and Potters were facing increased attention from Death Eaters and Voldemort himself and so they went deeper into hiding.

One night, Calli returned home after spending some time with Lily and the baby and after about an hour, realized she had forgotten something back in England. Using the port key, she returned to Godric's Hollow to find the Potters' house demolished, her two friends dead, and their child crying, but still alive. Calli rushed to him, cradling him, trying to comfort him but knowing it was useless. Sirius showed up only seconds later on his motorcycle and turned on her as if she was Voldemort himself.

"Is this _your_ doing?!" he roared at her.  
"_My_ doing?" she hissed, trying not to upset Harry anymore than necessary, "_You_'re the damned Secret-Keeper! How could _you?_"  
"If _I_ was the Secret-Keeper, this would have never happened! If you're not responsible, how is it that you're here and still alive?"  
Her answer seemed automatic as she took in the scene, "I forgot something and came back for it."  
"So you _happened_ to miss the entire thing. How _convenient_."  
The glare she shot him frightened him slightly, "How dare you, Sirius Black, how _dare_ you! If I had stayed a little longer, I could have helped them... I-I could have been _one_ of them. Merlin... where is Remus?"

She began to break down as everything began to come to light. She could be dead along with two of her best friends, whose child was now an orphan, and someone she loved and trusted was responsible. Holding Harry close to her, she crumbled to the ground.

_And when somebody needs you  
It's no good unless she needs you all the way_

Trying to collect herself, she thought, "If you're not the Secret-Keeper, who is then, huh? And why wasn't I told about it? Or Remus?"

At that moment, Rubeus Hagrid showed up, demanding Harry. Both Sirius and Calli offered to take him, each demanding the other was untrustworthy but Hagrid refused, insisting Dumbledore had ordered him to take the boy to his aunt's. Finally, Sirius gave Hagrid his motorcycle to get Harry to a safe place as soon as possible, claiming he would no longer need it.

With Hagrid gone, Sirius was about to Apparate in search of Peter Pettigrew but Calli called out to him, "Are you not going to answer me, _Black?_"  
"You weren't told because I suspected Remus of being the spy within the Order," he said with little emotion.  
Her anger quickly began to boil over, "No wonder you didn't tell me then! You must have known I would have shot you down! How could you even _think_ that? Now look what's happened because you can't even trust your own friend! Did you suspect me as well? You think I would put my own best friend and Godson at risk?"  
"And you think _I_ would?!"  
Calli shook her head, "I don't think I even know you anymore Sirius... I've got to tell Remus…"

_Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years, come what may_

With that she was gone and Sirius went on to find Peter only to be framed for his and twelve Muggles' death and sent straight to Azkaban.

Upon the news of Peter's murder and Sirius' guilt, Calli broke down completely, sinking into a deep depression. James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius were gone, whether it be to death or imprisonment. Who was left? Only Remus… and Harry.

She and Remus relied on each other to get through the pain together and it made them stronger as a couple. But Calli's determination shifted direction. She would no longer hide out in America, she had to return to Britain, no matter how unsafe, if only to protect Harry. She was his Godmother after all.

For the next few years, Remus tried to bring up the issue of marriage with Calli, always fearful he might somehow lose her, but Calli shied away from the topic, scared of what could happen. Finally, after eight years of dating and five years after that fateful night, Calli submitted and the two eloped. Two years later, they were blessed with a son, Aeneas Evan James. His middle names were in honor of their dear friends.

_Who knows where the road will lead us?  
Only a fool would say_

In the summer of 1993, Sirius became the first prisoner to escape from Azkaban and Remus decided it was best to apply for the open position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts to keep an eye on Harry. Remus would not allow Calli and young Aeneas to move close by, fearing what Sirius may do if he knew. Remus befriended Harry and told him of his parents, of Sirius, and of Calli, his Godmother. On one of Harry's Hogsmeade weekends, Calli was reunited with Harry.

Before the school year was out, Sirius was caught but again escaped and Remus quit when it became known that he was a werewolf. He returned home a different man, a man who had learned the truth and no longer had to live in uncertainty about his own friend. Calli felt relieved Sirius was innocent but angered that Peter had betrayed them and was still free.

With that, the Order was revived and Remus and Calli were some of the firsts to re-join. When Harry began his fifth year, the Lupins moved in with Sirius into his childhood home, 12 Grimmauld place, which, ironically, was now the Order's headquarters. Soon, the Weasleys, Harry, and their friend Hermione Granger joined them. Despite the number of people, Sirius remained gloomy. Calli decided to finally mend the rift between them -- she had never truly thought Sirius was capable of betraying James and Lily, for she knew he felt about them the same way she did. He admitted the same and they were just like old friends again, working together to aid Harry as his respective Godparents.

From there, times only got worse. Sirius was lost in a battle that broke out in the Department of Mysteries. Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance were murdered later that summer. A short time after Sirius' death, Dumbledore was murdered by Snape -- this murder hit everyone harder than any other. But even more died, including Hogwarts' Muggle Studies professor, Mad-Eye Moody, and Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour.

Vengeance should have been felt when, during the fight at the Malfoy Manor, Peter's silver hand, given to him by Voldemort, strangled him due to his hesitation at killing Harry, but Peter's remorse had proven he was still the lovable boy he had been at Hogwarts.

The final battle took place at Hogwarts, where Fred Weasley, Snape (who turned out not to be a traitor), Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort were killed. None of these hurt more to Calli as the loss of Remus, who was killed by Antonin Dolohov, who was later defeated by Professor Flitwick. Calli had come out of the battle with many bodily injuries, but all could be healed. She never fully recovered from Remus' loss and she never remarried.

_But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way, all the way_

For his first year, Aeneas Lupin attended Grant School of Sorcery, his mother's first school, until Hogwarts re-opened the next year. He was sorted in Gryffindor, played on the Quidditch team as Chaser, got practically all Os (especially in Defense), and became Head Boy in his seventh year. Unlike his parents, he did not wait to marry. At the age of 21, he married Gabrielle Delacour, Bill Weasley's sister-in-law. Calli was later blessed with two grandchildren -- Renée Jacqueline and John Remus.

_I'm gonna love you all the way_


End file.
